


Finding Trouble

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe, Authority Figures, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Guess who finally wrote some Jameson fic?, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Jason is a skateboarding hooligan that doesn't abide by the rules and James is the disgruntled security guard just trying to do his job.PEOPLE OF WATTPAD AND BEYOND, HEAR THIS: STOP STEALING MY FUCKING FAN FICTION! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!
Relationships: James Hetfield/Jason Newsted
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	Finding Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> We got ourselves here an au with baby Jason circa '86 and a Load Era James.

Jason had been in the middle of a pretty good skateboarding session when he was interrupted by the inevitable hollering coming from across the courtyard. You see, after the local skate park was closed for much needed renovations Jason took a liking to his old high school. Good news was that the high school had a lot to offer for doing tricks off of. Bad news was that it was apparently _forbidden_ and _against the law_. So much so that there was usually a security guard to patrol the grounds during summertime.

Hence why the hollering was a problem.

He lost track of how many times he'd been chased off of school grounds, but he never forgot who did the chasing. There were a few different guards he encountered over the summer. One was a real asshole that always called the cops, another one was severely overweight that couldn't keep up with Jason even as he skated circles around the poor bastard, and then there was his _favorite_.

And, luckily, today Jason hadn't pulled the short straw because yelling at him was none other than _Hetfield_ himself. Hetfield was an older guy, at least older in Jason's rebellious nineteen year old eyes. He was probably only in his thirties, but authority figures always seemed older to Jason. He was blonde and, if it weren't for his uniform, Jason would describe him as looking like a biker. He had that sort of vibe about him. The attitude, the facial hair, just the general aura really. Hetfield looked like a tough guy is what Jason was getting at.

Although Hetfield was the most threatening _visually_ , the more Jason got chased off the more he discovered what he could get away with. Same rules applied to the others as well. Jason learned to avoid the school when Officer Dick was patrolling because there was no sense in getting the police called on him. Gomer Pyle was easy to evade because all Jason had to do was run him around for a few minutes before he got tired and gave up. Hetfield was special though.

In the beginning, Jason would simply skate off whenever he caught wind of the guy because in all honesty Hetfield had scared him initially. Like he mentioned, Hetfield looked tough. Especially with all those tattoos. But as time went on, much like the other two, Jason figured out the best approach in dealing with Hetfield. Turns out that Hetfield is a gambling man which works out perfectly for Jason, because so is he.

Whenever the security guard came trotting up to tell Jason to get lost, Jason would turn it back at him and make a wager with him. If Jason couldn't pull off a skateboard trick, then he'd leave. But if Jason was able to land the trick, then Hetfield would have to leave him alone for the rest of the day. Of course, to make the playing field fair, he always let the security guard choose the trick he was to perform. Most of the time, Jason did it without issue but sometimes, and I'm talking rarely, did he mess up. Either way, a deal was a deal and he always honored it.

In a way, Jason had earned Hetfield's respect in that regard. Hell, it even got to the point where they'd passively flirt with one another. Well, Jason would tease the older guy and Hetfield would humor him anyway.

So Jason spun around on his skateboard and glided across the ground to close the distance between him and Hetfield. He had a huge cocky smirk on his face much to Hetfield's chagrin and skated circles around the security guard. Hetfield did what he always did; put his hands on his hips and tried to chastise Jason with his best disapproving gaze. Jason was so used to their routine that everything Hetfield did was taken with a grain of salt. Hetfield let him get away with so much that Jason looked forward to these encounters more than anything.

"Alright Jason, you know the drill," Hetfield sighed in defeat, following the kid with his eyes every time Jason skated by his line of sight. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the premises."

"Aw, come on. I just got here. Can't I skate a little longer?" Jason implored, pouting as he orbited around Hetfield.

"Nope, you need to go now," Hetfield reiterated as he stood his ground.

"What about our deal?"

"Not today," Hetfield said resolutely. He reached out when Jason came around again and grabbed him by the arm to stop him in his tracks. "Besides, this little game of yours is becoming pretty one-sided."

He was right. Jason could pretty much land whatever trick Hetfield threw at him. It was kind of unfair in retrospect. Jason scrambled for purchase when Hetfield began to pull him along by the arm.

"Then how about I make it interesting?" Jason appealed, hoping to catch Hetfield's curiosity.

"Jason, I'm serious--"

"No, no! Just hear me out!" Jason pleaded.

He managed to worm his way out of Hetfield's grasp and skirted around to face the older guy. Jason stepped off his board and kicked it up by the lip to catch it in his hand. His feet were touching the ground now, giving off the notion that him and Hetfield were now at the same level and that Jason could be serious when called upon. Hetfield still seemed unconvinced despite this. Hetfield crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Jason to wow him.

"I know our previous bets might have seemed _unfair_ since I'm just _so good_ at skating," Jason admitted whilst boasting his prowess on the skateboard. "So I've got a little proposition to spice things up a little."

"Oh? And what's that?" Hetfield humored.

"Maybe we could work something out. Ya know, I scratch your back, you scratch mine sorta deal," Jason proposed in a provocative tone.

"Gimme a break, kid," Hetfield snorted, grabbing Jason by the arm again as he shook his head. "I've heard enough."

"I promise it'll be worth your while," Jason piped up, flashing puppy eyes at Hetfield when the man stopped dead in his tracks.

Jason smirked, knowing full well that he had the security guard's attention now. He'd given this moment quite a lot of thought and he figured now was as good a time as any to make his move. He devised a plan that Hetfield couldn't possibly say no to while also indulging a little in his crush for the older guy. Jason had grown quite fond of teasing and flirting with Hetfield every chance he got and this right here would be the icing on the cake if he was able to get Hetfield to agree to this little _deal_.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement..." Jason trailed off. He stepped up to Hetfield and laid his hand against the guard's chest. "Like, you let me skate here anytime I feel like it and in return I'll suck your dick."

Jason felt Hetfield's grasp on his arm loosen ever so slightly and he chanced a peek upwards to see Hetfield staring down into his eyes with an astounded expression. For the longest time, Hetfield didn't say a word; only stared. He seemed too stunned to acknowledge that proposal with a reply right away. Jason smirked at the older guy, loving the way he appeared to be taken aback by Jason's boldness. Hetfield must have thought Jason wasn't serious, because he scoffed and began to pull Jason along once again.

"You're fucking with me," Hetfield admonished. He was ready to drag Jason off of the property, by his hair if he had to, but the kid wasn't letting up.

"I'm not! I swear!" Jason declared, giggling a little when he noticed how flustered Hetfield was getting.

Hetfield turned around and stared at the kid long and hard, trying to decipher what the possible catch might be, because Jason's acting like he's caught Hetfield in some catch-22 situation. Still, the curiosity got the better of the security guard and he found himself oddly intrigued. Hetfield wasn't going to lie. The kid was pretty cute. Long curly hair, baby faced, heartwarming laugh; not to mention a little bratty and unruly. Basically all of Hetfield's weaknesses wrapped into one.

"You're serious? You'll suck my dick just so you can skate here?" Hetfield elucidated, saying it out loud slowly and clearly just to clarify that he wasn't mistaken.

"I'll do whatever you want me to," Jason claimed, dropping his skateboard to the ground.

It rolled a few feet away before coming to a halt as Jason ran both of his hands up and down the man's chest. The security guard stood there dumbfounded as this kid felt him up, still ambivalent as to whether or not Jason was being totally honest or playing him for a fool. Either way, he was slowly starting to become convinced when Jason pressed himself up against his body. Jason straddled Hetfield's thigh and wrapped his arms around his neck. Hetfield could feel Jason's _entire_ body pressing into him. It was intoxicating.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Hetfield worried in passing.

He was too worried and preoccupied in where he should put his hands at the moment than formulating a good excuse to get the young man off of him. Not that he necessarily didn't like Jason being all over him. Eventually he opted to just keep them hovering by Jason's hips; too awkward to fully commit to touching the kid. This prompted Jason to squirm and wiggle against Hetfield slightly in an attempt to coax the older guy to touch him.

"Why not?" Jason whined, standing on the tips of his toes to get further into Hetfield's space.

"We're on public property. Someone might see us," Hetfield mentioned.

"I'm not gonna suck your dick in the middle of the courtyard," Jason teased. "There's plenty of bushes nearby if you're feeling bashful."

"Oh, how romantic," Hetfield commented sarcastically, because was he really considering hooking up with this kid?

"Do you want me to blow you or not?" Jason urged, getting impatient.

Hetfield had to admit that Jason was awfully sexy like this. Pressed up against him, curls in his face, and acting all pushy and impatient like a spoiled child. The best part was that Jason wasn't overdoing the attitude or else Hetfield might have been more irritated than turned on if he felt like he was being forced into agreeing. But Jason was cute, and _willing_ on top of that, so who was he to say no in the end? He finally let himself rest his hands upon Jason's hips, feeling the warm sinew of his body beneath his muscle tank.

"I'd be crazy to turn you down," replied Hetfield, reaching down to grab a handful of Jason's ass and pulled him close. Jason let himself be manhandled off towards one of the many hedges surrounding the courtyard.

They made their way off to one of the more secluded areas of the courtyard and slipped behind a medium sized hedge nestled in a corner. Jason pushed Hetfield into the wall and for a couple of minutes he rubbed himself against the older man like a cat seeking attention. He ran his hands all over the guard's chest and abdomen, teasing the waistline of his uniform pants while occasionally dipping his hand down to grope at his groin.

Hetfield began to stiffen the more Jason cupped and stroked his dick through his pants, all while feeling Jason harden against his thigh as the kid humped his leg. The only thing that made him feel awkward was the fact that their faces were so close, practically pressed against one another, but their lips never quite met. Hetfield wasn't sure if Jason was waiting for him to make a move or if he wasn't into kissing. Either way, it left a hole in an otherwise heated and intimate embrace. Not that Hetfield was complaining. Kissing or no kissing didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. It was about getting his dick sucked.

After Jason was satisfied by how aroused Hetfield was, he proceeded to undo his belt and fly. He watched enraptured as Jason smiled and licked his lips; like he was opening a present on Christmas morning. Everything about Jason in this moment seemed innocent but insatiable all at the same time. He was purity and sin. How was that even possible? Hetfield didn't waste much time in trying to figure that one out because Jason was now pushing open his fly and dropping to his knees.

Jason hooked his fingers within the waistband of Hetfield's underwear and pulled it down slowly until the hard outline of his manhood sprung free. It bobbed a few times and Jason brought a hand up to steady it. Jason stroked it a few times, getting a feel for the length and girth before diving in head first. Hetfield's cock was nice and thick, in proportion with the rest of his impressive physique, and it became slick with the generous amount of precome that oozed from the tip.

The security guard was about to make a snarky remark about Jason admiring his endowments when he felt the kid's tongue flick out to lap at the head of his dick. His abdominal muscles contracted, flinching from the sudden, somewhat ticklish, contact. Hetfield pushed a hand through Jason's hair, feeling the soft, lush curls for the first time as he egged the young man on. This resulted in Jason smirking a little as he licked at the tip some more to get it nice and wet.

Glancing down, the sight before him was downright pornographic as Jason stared up at him with his mouth hanging open and his tongue swirling lazily around his dick. All while he stroked and spread the saliva and precome along the rest of his length. Jason's hair was like a curtain cascading across his face and Hetfield found himself frantically pushing the curls out of the way just so he could get a better view of the show Jason was putting on. Jason hadn't even started sucking his cock yet and _this_ is what's doing him in?

The temptation to take this further got the better of him and he ended up grabbing a handful of Jason's hair and pushing his head down onto his cock. Jason's mouth slid down with ease, making Hetfield wonder how much experience this kid has with sucking dick. The implication is enough to make his throb as warm wetness engulfed his heated flesh. Jason went all the way down and promptly gagged when he reached his limit, causing Hetfield to groan with pleasure.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back for a few moments as he tried to keep himself from coming too early, but when Jason started to bob his head the compulsion to look down became too great. There before him was Jason down on his knees, practically choking and slobbering all over his cock, looking up at him with tears in his eyes and drool pouring out of the corners of his mouth. And Jason was going _all_ the way down every time because Hetfield could feel the back of the kid's throat.

It's as if Jason was trying to fuck his own throat on Hetfield's dick, rubbing it raw in the process no doubt, but god damn did it feel absolutely mind-blowing. His cock twitched a little just at the thought of Jason's voice being hoarse after this. Hetfield's hands still played and fussed with Jason's hair, but the more Jason vigorously bobbed his head, the more Hetfield was compelled to join in on the fun instead of being an observer.

Hetfield grabbed either side of Jason's head and began to thrust his hips in time with the kid's bobbing, making Jason gag at first before he fell into rhythm with the security guard. Jason's mouth was agape, providing little suction as Hetfield practically used his mouth like a sex doll. All Jason could do was brace his hands on Hetfield's thighs as he drooled profusely. So much saliva was sloshing around in his mouth that it started to make an obscene squelching noise whenever Hetfield plunged his cock back inside.

Jason looked a right _mess_. His lips were pink and shiny, his jaw flexed with the girth of Hetfield's dick, his cheeks were ruddy, and his hair was _everywhere_. And the soundtrack to such a display was a symphony to Hetfield's ears as Jason gagged, sputtered, and choked on spit and cock alike. It made the guard wonder if Jason knew just how sexy he looked in this moment. Jason _belonged_ on his knees and you couldn't convince Hetfield otherwise.

Jason took cock down his throat so well that it begged Hetfield to ponder what it would be like to fuck the kid. Maybe if he played his cards right, Jason might be so inclined to show him one of these days. After all, Jason said he'd do _anything_. Hell, Hetfield would return the favor and suck Jason's cock afterwards, but the boy had a hand down his pants to jack himself off. He isn't sure when Jason had started doing that, but he seemed pretty far along already; making noises and moaning around his mouthful when he wasn't busy swallowing excess spit.

That brought everything to a head as the vibrations and swallowing stimulated Hetfield's dick perfectly. Jason's throat muscles contracted around the head of his cock while the boy's whimpers and moans gave him that extra bit of _oomph_. It had the older man groaning in no time, causing him to become reckless and sloppy with his thrusts. Jason seemed to embrace the carelessness and lack of precision since he slobbered and sucked like he was eating a melting popsicle.

Hetfield still had a good grip on his head, pulling on his hair, but Jason was given free reign to bob his head however he so pleased and he was a disheveled _wreck_. He bobbed and twisted his head this way and that all while he slurped noisily on Hetfield's dick. It wasn't about finesse anymore. Jason was pulling out all the stops to make Hetfield come and if that meant being sloppy with his technique, then so be it. It didn't really matter in the end anyway, because Jason knew his way around a dick and he was applying suction and swirling his tongue in all the right places as he gagged himself on cock.

A simple blow job had devolved into something wet and messy that resulted in Hetfield sounding like an inexperienced virgin and Jason looking like a world class whore worth every fucking penny. And the noises that came out of Hetfield were truly _marvelous_. He was gasping and grunting, as well as stifling moans every chance he got because when he moaned he sounded like someone completely different. He didn't sound like a gruff, tough man. He sounded broken and vulnerable and the closer he got to climax, the more frequent they became.

It got to where Hetfield was so desperate for release that he reverted back to face fucking Jason and drove the kid's head down onto his cock repeatedly. He thrusted his hips with such force that he was actually able to make Jason _choke_ to the point where he had to pull off briefly to catch his breath. When he did, the saliva just seemed to pour out of his mouth and he coughed wetly as he gasped for air. Hetfield looked past Jason and saw a huge pool of spit that had dribbled down to the concrete, not to mention the precome dripping from Jason's cock to join the mess below.

Jason wiped the spit from his mouth and dove back onto the guard's cock, adapting to Hetfield's rhythm once again. After that it wasn't long before Hetfield reached orgasm. He had handfuls of Jason's hair he used like reins to control the pace. Once Jason relaxed his throat Hetfield plunged in deep and held himself there. For what felt like minutes for Jason, was merely seconds for the older man, and soon Hetfield was coming down the boy's abused throat.

Jason sputtered and gagged on his cock, eyes watering as he struggled to breathe. He used one hand to clutch pathetically at Hetfield's thigh while the other was still wrapped firmly around his arousal. Jason slapped at Hetfield's leg in a futile attempt to tap out, but he was kept there until every last drop was wringed out of Hetfield's pulsating cock. Jason managed to breathe through his nose as he swallowed all of Hetfield's come. Jason had stilled his hand around his own cock and he gripped it so tightly that the moment he was permitted to breathe again, he came instantly when he let go of the base.

Jason moaned and gasped as he came, looking down the length of his body to see his cock jerking on its own. His dick spasmed, jolting every time a rope of come spurted from the tip and landed to mingle with the pool of spit on the dirty ground between his knees. He only bothered to touch himself again until after he was finished. Jason stroked his cock a few times, pushing out the rest of his release and twitching when the stimulation became too much. The security guard didn't pay him much attention, because he was coming down from his own climax.

But when Hetfield regained some composure, he spared a glance down at the boy and _fuck_ did he look beautiful. His hair was frazzled, his cheeks were red and tear streaked, his chin covered in saliva and what little of Hetfield's come he wasn't able swallow, and kneeling in a puddle of his own come and spit. That alone would've made him come if he already hadn't.

Hetfield helped the young man up from the ground after they put themselves away and cleaned up a little. Jason ended up using the sweatbands around his wrists to wipe away the spit around his mouth and awkwardly rubbed them on his pants. Hetfield could see that the blush adorning Jason's face was still prevalent as he fixed his hair and avoided eye contact. It must have been pretty surreal for the kid because he looked as if he was still trying to comprehend what just happened. That's not to say that he didn't look pleased. Jason was thoroughly satisfied.

"So, we got ourselves a deal?" Jason inquired, bringing up his original proposition.

"If that's how it's gonna be every time, how can I say no to that?" Hetfield replied with a benevolent chuckle.

"Good," said Jason, like he was closing a business deal. "Same time, same place?"

Just as Jason was getting ready to climb out from behind the hedge Hetfield grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him back. Jason stumbled slightly and basically fell into Hetfield's big arms. He was pressed up against the man's chest with his hands braced on his shoulders and peered up into Hetfield's welcoming gaze. Hetfield brushed the hair out of Jason's face and cupped his jaw.

"Maybe next time I can return the favor," he told the boy, bending down slightly to kiss him on the lips. It almost felt like Jason swooned just then, but perhaps that was just wishful thinking. He held Jason in his arms and stroked his hair tenderly. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," Jason gushed with a nervous smile, sounding out of breath.

"Oh, uh, my name is James, by the way," the older man offered after a moment, realizing how awkward it must be to only _now_ be telling the kid his first name.

" _James_ ," Jason said in a dreamy tone. He wrapped his arms around James' neck and nuzzled him. "Now I know what to moan if you ever fuck me."

"You're asking for trouble, kid," James teased.

"What can I say?" Jason mused with a triumphant smile. "Trouble has a way of finding me."


End file.
